my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Living Books: The New Kid on the Block
The New Kid on the Block is a Living Books computer game that was published by Broderbund and released on September 20, 1993. It is the fourth Living Books game based on the 1984 book written by Jack Prelutsky. Instead of just one story, it was a collection of 17 poems. It is hosted by Jack Prelutsky as he voiced the cartoon counterpart of himself. Summary Sound Effects Used *Hollywoodedge, Banjo Arpeggio CRT047103 *Hollywoodedge, Big Distant Dynamit CRT020101 *Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031902 *Hollywoodedge, Body Falls Water Spla PE106901 *Hollywoodedge, Boings For Impacts CRT016701 *Hollywoodedge, Boing Wood Twang CRT016301 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015802/Sound Ideas, COMEDY, BOUNCE - CONTINUOUS HOPPING BOUNCE *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 *Hollywoodedge, Boxing Matc Bell Hit CRT014201 *Hollywoodedge, Bullet Ricco Whiz By CRT040201 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Boink Horn 1 SS016401/Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 1 SS016501/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT *Hollywoodedge, Comedy Body Fall Msx CRT017301 *Hollywoodedge, Commuter Train Bys 1 SS014401 *Hollywoodedge, Commuter Train Bys 2 SS014402 *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110401 *Hollywoodedge, Cuckoo Clock Wticks CRT036801 *Hollywoodedge, Decen Musical Ratch CRT032507 *Hollywoodedge, Descending Whistle CRT057802 *Hollywoodedge, Descending Whistle CRT058006 *Hollywoodedge, Duck Quacks Rapid Up CRT011303 *Hollywoodedge, Elephant TrumpetsT CRT012901 *Hollywoodedge, English Horn Talk CRT047801 *Hollywoodedge, Fanfare Ta Da CRT044001 *Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102/Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - TWIRLING SWISH, MEDIUM *Hollywoodedge, Funny Musical Beats CRT043502 *Hollywoodedge, Funny Swish CRT053903 *Hollywoodedge, Harp Boings Arrows CRT016601 *Hollywoodedge, Heavy Thick Splat CRT052404 *Hollywoodedge, Hollowbomp Impact CRT030401 *Hollywoodedge, Juicy Chewing Or Sma CRT026501 *Hollywoodedge, Junk Crash Floor CRT033401 *Hollywoodedge, Kick Fly Tumble Wbel CRT033801 *Hollywoodedge, Lg Metal Wheel Creak CRT053701 *Hollywoodedge, Lincoln Town Car In Sk PE073501 *Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201 *Hollywoodedge, Long Stretch Pop CRT049307 (Pop only) *Hollywoodedge, Long Stretchy Wood CRT049401 *Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 *Hollywoodedge, Med High Pitch Boing CRT016001 *Hollywoodedge, Med Tight Stretch CRT053102 *Hollywoodedge, Medlow Pitch Boing CRT015902 *Hollywoodedge, Musical Boing Metlc CRT016302 *Hollywoodedge, Musical Coin Bounce CRT043501 *Hollywoodedge, Muted Trumpet Sexy CRT044401 *Hollywoodedge, Muted Trumpet Short CRT045102 *Hollywoodedge, Muted Trumpet Taps CRT044303 *Hollywoodedge, Muted Trumpet Whist CRT045001 *Hollywoodedge, Old Car Horns Single CRT021302 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Air Release Ho CRT030102 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Swish By Wligh CRT053907 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 *Hollywoodedge, Rapid Spin Object CRT041601 *Hollywoodedge, Reverse Ricochet 3 St PE207701 *Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 *Hollywoodedge, Short Nose Blowsbul CRT021101 *Hollywoodedge, Short Up Tempo Music CRT049001 *Hollywoodedge, Single Piece Wood Fal PE113801 *Hollywoodedge, Single Small Bell Di CRT015002 *Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057601 *Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057602 *Hollywoodedge, Sm Dirt Rock Spill CRT052401 *Hollywoodedge, Small Creaks Wood CRT052801 *Hollywoodedge, Small Med Hi Boink CRT016002 *Hollywoodedge, Spacecraft Launch Fu PE063801 *Hollywoodedge, Spring Stretch Thud CRT032201 *Hollywoodedge, Steel Guitar Stretc CRT046802 *Hollywoodedge, Stretch Whiz Bonkie CRT017901 (Stretch only) *Hollywoodedge, Synthy Low Pit Boing CRT016102 *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boing Jews Ha CRT016201 *Hollywoodedge, Two Body Fall Gravel PE106301 *Hollywoodedge, Vibra Harp Slide Whi CRT046501 *Hollywoodedge, Vibraphone Arpeggi CRT047501 *Hollywoodedge, Vocal Boinkie Eye Po CRT030101 *Hollywoodedge, Wet Bubbling Fart CRT040413 *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052101 *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 *Hollywoodedge, Whiste Spin Crash CRT058802 *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wdrum Metal CRT058104 (Bounce only) *Hollywoodedge, Whistley Whirl Wjew CRT017601 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Door 3 Open SlamM PE180301 *Hollywoodedge, Woman Screamsahhh M CRT028203 *Hollywoodedge, Xylophone Hits CRT047401 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON - AIRPLANE BUZZ BY AND CRASH INTO MOUNTAIN *Sound Ideas, CARTOON - BIG STRETCH AND SNAP, SLINGSHOT *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AUTO - ENGINE START, SPUTTER AND DIE OUT *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BEE - BEE BUZZING AROUND, FLY, INSECT *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, SHORT 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - STRING PLUCK *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CHATTER - SINGLE VOICE CHATTERING FAST *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CLOCK - OLD CLOCK TICKING *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, EXPLOSION - POWERFUL EXPLOSIVE BLAST *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - BIG CORK POP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - BIG POP 04 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE - DOUBLE VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WARBLE - WARBLE SHEET *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP UP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WOBBLE - SHORT GUITAR WOBBLE 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, YELL - FUNNY TARZAN YELL 01 (High Pitched) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - HIGH 01 *Sound Ideas, CIRCUS, MUSIC - THEME 1A: FULL MIX, BRIGHT, EXCITING INTRO, FAST TEMPO, CARTOON (ending) *Sound Ideas, CIRCUS, MUSIC - THEME 2: FULL MIX, TOE TAPPING, MARCHING, FAST TEMPO, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY - ARC ZAPS/Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY - HIGH VOLTAGE ELECTRICAL ARCING 01 (Heard in the closing credits.) *Sound Ideas, EXPLOSION, PLASTIC - PLASTIC EXPLOSIVE: CHARGE 01 *Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 *Sound Ideas, HORROR, MUSIC - THEME 5: FULL MIX *Sound Ideas, HORROR, MUSIC - THEME 7: ALTERNATE MIX *Sound Ideas, HORROR, MUSIC - THEME 13: ORGAN *Sound Ideas, POOF, CARTOON - BIG VOCAL POOF *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, GLASS - QUICK GLASS RUB SQUEAK, CARTOON 04 *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, GLASS - QUICK GLASS RUB SQUEAK, CARTOON 05 *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, TRAIN CHUGGING *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - RICCO ZIP IN 02 (R & B) *WB CARTOON, PULLEY - SQUEAKY PULLEY WHEEL Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Video Games